Kagomes Time Rip
by inu-chic3865
Summary: Kagome goes to clean the well for her grandfather when she appears in a diffrent time but wait why is this strange boy who she just pulled off the tree kissing her and why all of a sudden did she hear a roar and appear in her time? who were those weird gu
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I did not write this story. It is one of my best friends stories. She does not have a computer so she asked me to post it and so I am doing what she says. Thank you for reading and we hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's Time Rip  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time long ago there was a mighty priestess named Kikyou. She met a kind half demon named Inuyasha. After a while they fell in love. One day Kikyou found a hurt man by the road being the kind healer, she tried to heal him. The man was named Onigumo. Kikyou hid him in a cave to try to prevent any demons from finding him. The man fell in love with Kikyou and desired her for himself, but he knew she wouldn't be allowed to marry because she was a priestess. He called for all the demons to devour his body to make him strong but his name then changed to Naraku. He put Kikyou and Inuyasha against each other by pretending to be the other. In the process Naraku (who looked like Inuyasha) pushed Kikyou over a cliff. The real Inuyasha tried to save her. Kikyou fell but before she fell all the way she pinned Inuyasha to a tree with an arrow. Kikyou's power came from the Shikon no tama, which broke during her fall. Now Inuyasha searches for the shards so he can become human or full demon. A girl named Kagome comes to help find the Shikon no Tama shards. She is from the future and can sense the Shikon shards. Inuyasha uses her to find the jewel shards. A/N: Read and review!! Thanks I will update as soon as Mizuro Cho' will give me the next chapter! 


	2. chapter one

A/N: Hey I got the next chapter from Mizuro cho' hope you like it. She is working on chapter three so it should be coming soon. See you later.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else.  
Chapter one:  
Inuyasha and Kagome meet I bet I'm still stuck to this tree. Why do I feel like I'm being watched? "Welcome to Tokyo Kagome. I hope you like it here." Said Destiny, a spunky girl who is a bit peculiar at times.  
"Thank you for your help in school Destin, and I do love Tokyo don't worry. I have to get home to the shrine though I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Ok"  
Kagome walked in the door of the shrine "Mom, dad, Ji-san! I'm home!"  
"Well hello Kagome dear glad to see you home."  
"Oh hey Ji-san. Good to see you too." She said as she kept walking away from her waiving grandfather who was trying to get her attention.  
"Kagome!"  
"Yes Ji-san?"  
"Would you do us a favor and clean out the well out back. I am to old to do it and your mother is taking your brother to soccer. And you already know that your father is at work so could you do it? I also have a present for you."  
"Oh?"  
"Here try it on. It's a sacred jewel of the shrine"  
"But Ji-san it looks broken.  
"It is. Here is the history; it belonged to a powerful priestess named Kikyou over 500 years ago. She fell from a cliff pushed by a demon pretending to be her love. Now I give it to you."  
"Thank you ji-san. Ill go clean the well now I will talk to you later."  
"Ok but be careful who knows what's down there"  
"Ok ji-san I'm not blind you know.  
She went to the well and felt like she was being called into the well by something, so she went down into the well. She found no one and nothing at the bottom so she was going to get the trash bag. All of a sudden the well seemed to light up with little fireflies. Kagome had no clue what was going on she felt light headed and looked like she was floating. All of a sudden she felt ground under her feet and a bright light. She waited as her eyes adjusted to the light. She found herself in a forest surrounded by evil eyes. She knew she was being watched by them and had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was being in the well. She saw that right in front of her was the well. She had climbed out and found herself in a different world than her own. She was scared and no clue where she was or where the shrine had gone. Well that's all for now. Ill get some more tomorrow. 


	3. And The Two Shall Meet

A/N: Yo people what's up? Well I got the second chapter from Mizuro Cho' and well here it is Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha and company  
  
Chapter 2  
And the two shall meet  
Kagome saw someone peaking out from behind the tree in front of the well.  
"Hello." Said a little red head boy said.  
"Hi. Uh where am I?"  
"Tokyo." The little boy said  
"What century  
"1500 ad. I'm Shippo by the way. And you are...  
"Kagome:  
"Oh well nice to meet you Kagome."  
"Same to you."  
"Maybe you could help."  
"Help? With what?"  
"Help me. Come here" he said grabbing her hand and took her to the other side of the tree. "Help me free him from the tree please." He begged.  
"Sure but I'm not sure exactly how."  
"See the arrow in his heart?"  
"Yes."  
"Take it out and he will be free." "But if I take the arrow out wont he bleed to death?"  
"He will bleed a bit but will heal quickly."  
"Ok here it goes." Kagome grabbed the arrow as she looked at his face for the first time. He looked kind and gentle. "Wait before I pull this arrow out what is his name?"  
"Its Inuyasha" said Shippo. "Now hurry up with the arrow"  
"Yes sir." Kagome once again grabbed the arrow. She put her hand on his chest and began to pull.  
"What's taking so long?"  
"I don't want to pull it out to fast or he will bleed profusely."  
"Oh. What's profusely mean?"  
"It means he will bleed a lot more than he has to."  
"Oh try to hurry though it's not safe here."  
"I'm doing the best I can calm down please Shippo you are making me nervous."  
"Oh sorry."  
"Allllmost there.... Got it." Just as she said those words Inuyasha fell on her. "Oww." She rolled him over and his head fell in her lap.  
"He was supposed to wake up when the arrow is out, so why isn't he waking?"  
"Uhh Shippo? He's waking up."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Inuyasha's eyes started to flitter and he started opening them. He sat up straight and picked Kagome up and twirled her around in the air.  
"Kikyou you alive and you came to save me!"  
"Huh?"  
"Why are you dressed like that? No matter." He said. He gently set her down then proceeded to give her a kiss straight on. He started to melt Kagome's heart. When he noticed her pointing to something.  
"Uh oh Shippo can you leave us for a moment? Now?"  
"But..."  
"Now Shippo."  
"Oh all right."  
As soon as Shippo left Inuyasha started French kissing Kagome again still thinking she was Kikyou. "I love you and missed you sweet..." Kagome melted at this. "I missed you so much sweet...sweet...sweet Kikyou." Kagome froze it was as if someone has stuck a dagger through her heart. Inuyasha couldn't sense anything near.  
"What's wrong love?"  
"I...uh.... I."  
"Its ok I'm here to protect you." He started kissing Kagome again. "I love you, all I could think about was you Kikyou." Kagome pushed him away. "What's wrong love?" he said.  
"Nothing" she spat out  
Out of no where a violent wind arose with hard beating rain and Kagome found herself at the bottom of the well trying to climb up the slippery ladder.  
"Looks like we'll have to wait to clean that well out for another day." Her Ji-san said.  
"Looks like it. Lets get out of this cold and wet grandpa."  
"Agreed"  
Kagome stopped at the door and looked back at the well. 'It must have been a dream.' 


	4. A Thief in the NIght

Chapter 3

A Thief in the Night.

Kagome came in out of the rain. She took off her soggy wet clothes, and changed into her pajamas. She made dinner and went to bed but she could not sleep. At 12:00 am she got up and looked out the window. The well seemed to pull her to it. She opened the sliding door and walked over to the well. She went to the bottom of the well to feel the ground. It was soft and muddy there was at least 3 inches of water at the bottom but she sensed something under the ground. She started clawing at the ground the get to it there was a shard of the jewel her Ji-san had given her. She held it if from of her hand and examined it for a little bit. She climbed out of the well and went to her room to look for her jewel necklace.

Inuyasha went down to the well to unbury a piece of the Shikon jewel he had taken from one of Naroku's demons. He knew exactly where it was. He started to dig where he had left it, but it was not there. He was furious he had been robbed. He knew he had to tell Kikyou (Kagome) about this when she came back. He would look for her but she didn't want to be found when she disappeared like that

At school the next day she met a nice guy. It was his first day to school but he had been in Japan for about a week. He was a foreign exchange student from Germany. His name is Peter. The only other person she knew was Candy a friend from Venezuela. She had been so happy to see Destiny, Taro, Kato, Jiro, and Makota. She introduced the new comers to her friends. It had been such a from busy day it flew by in to time. Peter lived in the white house at the other end of the block from the shrine so he offered to walk her home. She had accepted and they had a very interesti8ng talk about the culture shock and being in a new place. Kagome ended up walking peter home instead of the other way around, but she didn't mind. She walked in the door and was immediately met by her Ji-san.

"Oh! Hello Kagome uh um... I was wondering..."

"Yes, Ji-san, I'll clean the well now."

"Thank you dear."

"Your welcome Ji-san"

Kagome walked over to the well and climbed down the ladder. She got to the muddy bottom with no problem. She felt like she was being pulled down. She saw a bunch of tiny fire fly looking lights, and felt like she was falling. Then her feet touched solid ground she climbed out of the well into the bright light. When her eyes adjusted she found herself staring into a forest as black as night.

Inuyasha had sensed something coming from the direction of the well. He immediately started running towards the well. He saw a person standing there and recognized it to be Kikyou in that outfit again. He ran to her and hugged and kissed her. He leaned down and gave her a sound kiss to let her know how he felt about her then proceeded to tell her about a missing jewel that he had buried. When he noticed she had the jewel and half the other pieces he needed he looked at her and said:

"Well you've been busy jewel shards while I was attached to the tree"

She gave him a quizzical look. He explained the entire reason for needing the jewel and she gave him and understanding look.

She said, "I have to tell you something."

"What" replied Inuyasha?

"I am not Kikyou. My name is Kagome!"

"Right, and I'm Shippo."

"I'm being serious Inuyasha."

"Huh"

"I'm from the future I live in the year 2004 in Tokyo Japan at the Tokyo Shikon Shrine."

"Whatever Kikyou"

"I'm not Kikyou" she yelled and ran off into the woods.

"You should probably go after her my friend, said Miroku who had been hiding in the shadows of the woods.

"I know, I will," said Inuyasha and he set off running after her. He heard a scream and ran as fast as he could to find her. He sensed a strong wind from his right and found Kagome's necklace a blue moon and star, on the ground my his feet. He went to get Miroku to help him find Kagome. Miroku told him that Kouga the leader of the wolf tribe, his enemy for now, had kidnapped Kagome.

Wow this is the longest chapter that Mizuno cho' has written. Well I bugged her enough this past week for this chapter she got fed up with me and finally wrote it. I hope you like it and ill get the next one soon.


End file.
